


Bedtime Story

by Chocoicy, LLLLL_HL



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animals, Bedtime story for adults, Herding dog! Eddy, M/M, Not Furry, Other, Wolf! Brett, a herding dog and a wolf disguised as a sheep, literally animals mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLLL_HL/pseuds/LLLLL_HL
Summary: Eddy, a responsible herding dog, met a stray sheep one night while guarding the sheepfold, except... he's not a sheep?!
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [睡前故事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001212) by [Chocoicy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy)



> This is an "add-on stories" game thingy I played with [LLLLL](https://lll816.lofter.com/) on Lofter.  
> None of us is a native English speaker so bear with our shitty English. ***lingling insurance***  
>  We had so much fun tho!
> 
> You could also read this in Chinese-English bilingual format:  
> 1-https://privatter.net/i/4986039  
> 2-https://privatter.net/i/4986080  
> 

Once upon a time, there was a little sheep called Brett.

You might be wondering, what was so special about this sheep?

What if I tell you, he was not an actual sheep, but a wolf!

Wolves are gregarious animals, but Brett was always alone.

His size was small, almost as small as a sheep. Other wolves always laughed at him, "if you were white in colour, I would have definitely misidentified you as a sheep."

He wanted to hunt with his family and friends, just like any other wolves, but they just wouldn't accept him. He was a bit sad, and he was hungry, until... Wa-ding! He had an idea.

Why didn't he disguise himself as a sheep! He could sneak into the sheepfold, and eat as many sheep as he wanted at night!

So one day, he managed to acquire a sheepskin and disguised as a sheep. On a full moon night, the wolf sneaked into the farm, but suddenly found something more intriguing than the mere process of hunting, almost an unexpected present: an adorable herding dog waiting at the entrance of the sheepfold.

"Hey! I am Eddy." The dog said gaily, "Are you lost — how may I help you?"

"InTeReStInG!" Brett thought to himself. The dog was big, almost as big as a wolf. His fur, which was brown and black in the body and white in his tummy, was shining under the bright moonlight. He looked nice, he looked powerful, he looked... beautiful.

"Hello?" Eddy repeated himself, "Are you afraid? Don't worry, I'm here to help you. What's your name?" His gentle voice snapped Brett out of his gaze.

"I am Brett." He responded hesitantly. Within the silence before Eddy managed to throw his next question, he took his time to examine this over-friendly dog — he changed his mind. What if he takes the dog down first? What if a herd loses its herding dog? He didn't dive deep into the thought. The shivers that flowed through his body had already decided for him. He approached Eddy in a steady but fast pace. "Come here… I got something to tell you. Something really important."

The dog stamped his front feet but didn't move a bit. "Brett, you can tell me everything you want once we get back home. Where did you come from? I don't think I recognize you, but I would love to know more about you." Oh, the dog is smart. Brett felt an untimely rush of adrenaline. His attention was completely drawn to the dog and soon forgot about his hunting plan. There's only one thing in his mind: he didn't want to let the dog go.

"I… I can't explain while we are here." He began to wander in a circle, trying his best to convince the dog with the faked anxiety. "It would be better if you come with me. I would tell you anything once we get to somewhere else." He shook his head to let his "sheep ear" dangle in the air. "I am a sheep after all. A sheep doesn't trouble with his sheepdog."

"You're right," he let out a sheepish laugh; he was ashamed of his suspicion earlier. After all, a sheepdog should try his best to be his sheep's reliable protector. So he turned to make sure that everything in the sheepfold is alright and then left his spot to follow his new-found friend.

The sky was clear and the moon was big and round like it's just above their head. A cool breeze blew over Eddy's fur and it made him shiver. He had never felt so free and happy.

"Owooooo..." a wolf howled from afar. Brett tried to fight back the urge to reply to the howling with all his strength. He nearly jumped in surprise when he felt the touch of Eddy pressed against his body. "Don't be afraid," for the second time tonight, he heard Eddy said the similar sentence, "the wolf is far from us. And even if he's here, I'll protect you with my life." He felt the warmth radiated from Eddy's body; it's cosy. He didn't resist the impulse to come close to Eddy; he nuzzled his neck and decided he liked this sense of security.

He almost got lost in the scent of Eddy brought by the closeness. It smelled like sunshine, blossom, life and life and life. It smelled like the sole opposite of himself. What if… He curled up against Eddy, relaxing and humming in a way that no sheep would ever do. "What if the wolf still manages to take me?" His sound became thick, full of roughness and curiosity. "Would you chase him, fight him, and avenge me till death?" His tongue, underneath the cover of his lips, brushed through the fangs and the blood of the sheep he had killed to obtain this skin. "Tell me, Eddy. I would like to know."

The rawness of Brett's voice sent shivers down his spine. The sudden feeling of danger made him froze on the spot. He looked Brett in the eyes; the deep dark eyes were sparkling something unknown. He is scared, he is excited, he is doomed. Brett didn't move, neither did he. He didn't dare to do so. Slowly, he recognized something in Brett's eyes — the ecstasy of discovering the perfect prey, the confidence of being able to trap his prey, and the desire to finally claimed his prey. They remained still, but Eddy was puffing all of the sudden.

"Oh. So you would be afraid." There was a sense of amusement in his voice. "Look at you, startled by the mere thought of challenging a wolf." He narrowed his eyes, his gaze locked on Eddy. He hissed into Eddy's neck, feeling the pulse that carried fresh blood beneath. "And you were the one that told me 'don't be afraid'. What's the matter, Mr herding dog?"

Eddy's heart beat fast, he was indeed afraid but at the same time fell for Brett's dangerousness. He didn't know how to respond, so he turned his head around to dodge his gaze. He noticed that they were on a cliff, and there was a small cave near them and a woods on the other side. The cave seemed to be Brett's lair, and there's no way he could run into the mysterious woods and expected not to come across any other danger.

"Yes, my dear herding dog, I chose to live here on purpose. Isn't it nice? " He has no idea when did Brett sneaked up on him, and he's now speaking in his ear. "I, I..." He tried to say something but he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Brett suddenly jumped up and knocked him down. He had to admit that Brett really was a good hunter, but he was not bad either. He got up quickly and pushed Brett away, but Brett is way heavier than he looked. They were both clenching each other when they rolled on the floor. He's now on top of the wolf, but instead of being afraid, the wolf's smiling mischievously. He should take this chance to kill or at least injure Brett and then ran away, but he just couldn't. He couldn't understand him, nor could he understand himself.

"You are a born fighter, poor puppy. It is a shame — what those people make you into." Brett, though pinned down on the floor, spoke with a weird sense of humour. "Do you ever realize that? That they taught you to protect, to shake that freaking tail, to obey instead of to bite and hunt." Taking Eddy's stumble as an advantage, he kicked right into the dog's belly, scratching scars onto the skin with the claws. "Fight me, you monster. Show me what you're capable of."

Brett's words sparked something inside him. It's like somebody had taken over his mind and his body. He couldn't feel the pain of being kicked and scratched. He rolled over and stood back up quickly; they stared into each other's eyes, and he could see that they shared the same ferity and aggression. They were like the other self of each other in this world. Brett was still wearing that stupid, annoying, but also attractive smile on his face, and he wanted to tear it down. He wanted to tear it down so badly that he could hear the sound of his blood rush through his head. He could sniff the rusty smell of blood under his skin. Hurt him. Kill him. Tear him apart. He wanted to try his taste. What would the taste of a wolf like Brett be like?

Eddy was bewitched. For the first time in his life, he yearned for the taste of blood. The words from Brett ricocheted in his mind. Show him — show him what you are capable of. He didn't hesitate to carve the first bite into the wolf's neck, almost knocked out by the lingering scent of the wild on this creature's fur. "Fair. I will then show you." He panted heavily as his fangs cut through the flesh. Blood flushed into his mouth like a hot stream of lava.

The blood of the wolf was like a stimulant to him. The lively rush of blood pumping into his mouth like bringing vitality into his simple plain life. Gosh, he loved this feeling. He loved him. The wolf's struggle was getting weaker and weaker as he wanted to slow down the blood loss. However, he still showed no sign of submission.

"That's it, my puppy. That's what I'm talking about!" Brett was just as excited as Eddy. He definitely didn't see it coming when he first met him, but he loved this pleasant surprise. He was losing blood, but he just didn't care. This new Eddy is created by him. He owned him.

"Eddy..." Brett didn't mean to sound this weak, but he's tired. The wobbly sound of his name snapped him out of his hyperactivity. He looked down and saw Brett lying on his back under his body. "Oh no... I said I would protect you." Eddy licked his wounds lightly and nudge his body gently. He didn't mean to hurt his friend, especially when he just showed a whole new possibility in front of him.

"It's alright, I'm not a sheep anymore, remember?" Brett said airily. Eddy was so thrown into the sadness and regret that he didn't notice the spark in Brett's eyes, and he became the one who’s lying on his back in a blink.

Brett lowered his lower body, and he's now lightly rubbing Eddy's belly. And this... is a whole new kind of sensation.

Eddy didn't fight back: the friction between the two had dazzled him. He spread his legs to let Brett enter his reign. To let go. To trust. To accept. He lifted his head and pressed the first kiss onto Brett's mouth. Their breath intertwined, their hearts racing as if finishing an exhausting long run. "You are perfect." He felt Brett whispering into his ears, as he thrust against his waist. "It's all worth it."

The wolf was sniffing his whole body, he was trying to remember his smell. While the wolf stepped back to sniff his lower body, he turned around into a standing position; Brett took this chance to mount on top of him. It made Eddy feel like he's a female dog waiting to be bred on the farm. He remembered what Brett had said, how he was told to do his job in his whole life. He turned his head and see Brett continued to gently thrust against him. Brett licked his neck like the way he bites into the other's neck during their fight earlier, but softer. He knew Brett was claiming him. He could already feel the knot forming as Brett's erection pressed against his hind legs. It felt much better than his first heat, when he totally got lost in the alien sensation and his owner forced him to mate with a female herding dog, as he was actually enjoying it.

"Brett…" He said his name with an excessive amount of intimacy, as if he was meant to be the one bonded with him. Raising his hips, he almost lost the strength to stand straight as he imagined how it would be like to have the knot inside him. He had never been knotted before and had never pictured himself being knotted. This moment, however, comes so natural to him that he wanted nothing but the cock and the knot. Not even a dog knot. He thought to himself, getting hornier and hornier as Brett thrust at a faster pace. But a wolf knot — of someone that he was supposed to hunt down, to protect the sheep from, yet so special and deadly attractive to him. Lowering his upper body to match Brett's motion, he uttered a whimper that sounded almost defeated. "Please…" He glanced up, demanding more from the wolf.

Brett sniffed and sniffed. By the scent of the dog, he thought he had brought him to the starting of his heat. Almost miraculously, they seemed to be perfectly made for each other. He wanted to bring him to his family, and everyone would know he's his mate for life by the mixed scent of them.

"I'll now return the favour." said the wolf. He lightly bit the spot of Eddy's neck he had been constantly licking. Eddy's whole body was shaking in pleasure that he almost lost control of his legs and bent over on the ground. As the friction between their bodies and sex organs built, his knot was starting to form.

Although the knots have lost their purpose, they still decided to stay together and take a rest in the cave. Brett took off his sheepskin and dragged it to the cave for them to rest on it. Eddy took his time to appreciate the wolf's true form that he hadn't seen before despite all the intimacy; he was indeed smaller than most wolves he had encountered, but his skin was smooth and bright, and the silver fur was like a shiny armour.

Brett had finished his job and returned to Eddy's side. He nudged Eddy's body by his nose, Eddy took the hint and stood up. They walked side by side into the cave; no one was willing to get far away from each other, not even a millimetre.

"Do you like it?" His eyes followed Eddy as the dog lay down, his voice was a bit shy. As he spoke, he was wandering around the corner, eager to hear an answer. "Yes, more or less." Eddy spread out himself on the tender bed, his exhaustion overcoming the realization that this skin came from one in the herd that he used to look out for. "You smell like a wolf now, Eddy." said Brett joyously as he settled along his side. "You smell like… me."

"Ouch. Guess my last hope to return is gone. " Eddy replied, half asleep, half ironic. "Thanks to you. "

Brett smiled, as the moonlight gradually faded away from the depth of the cave, as if the last candle was stifled. Good night, buddy. He curled up against his mate, the other piece that made him whole in this world. Good night. Answered his puppy, and what followed was only the sweet light snore of the two, as well as the tranquil darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> It just came to my mind that... it is a bit like a sacrilegious version of The Call of the Wild.  
> I'm so sorry for even saying that. ***lingling insurance***  
>  Fans of The Call of the Wild plz don't roast me lmao


End file.
